Goddess Chosen Traitor
by Wolferrath
Summary: (After Skyward Sword) Ganondorf with the help of Ghirahim plans to take over the entire universe, brining fear to every Hylian being. However, in order to make his plan a success, the hero chosen by the Goddess Hylia herself, will have to experience the feeling betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any Zelda games whatsoever! Only my created character.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ganon's Castle : Ganondorf's Royal Throne**

Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil (Dark Lord) had never been so humiliated. For years, he acquired the Triforce and planned to take over Hyrule ... no ... the entire universe in the palm of his hand. Oh how he hungered for that opportunity. However, his nemesis. The green elf warrior chosen by Hylia herself, who also held the power of Triforce, Link. He despised that name. The elf boy interfered with his plan over Hyrule far too many times. It made Ganondorf so furious that he wanted to squeeze the little boy's neck till it snapped. Calming himself down, Ganondorf took a large gulp of red wine from his fish-bowl goblet.

"Arrrgh! I can't think at a time like this!" Ganondorf yelled, throwing his goblet far across the throne. _How can I get the Triforce again and take over the world? How can I achieve my goal so the little elf twit will never interfere? What am I missing?_

Suddenly, a loud rumble sounded. His enormous castle doors began to open as an unknown visitor severely wounded entered. His dark-skinned and metallic revealed dark red cuts on his abdomen. His hair was tattered with dirt and debris, barely showing his white hair. Before the visitor could speak,  
a horde of Ganondorf's Bokoblins randomly appeared behind Ganondorf's seat and charged toward the visitor with their little swords ready for the kill.

"STOP!" Ganondorf bellowed, his booming voice echoed across throne, sending fear and shivers to the horde of Bokoblins.

The Bokoblins quickly left Ganondorf's presence, fearing for their lives. Then, Ganondorf descended from his high seat and approached to the wounded visitor. "Speak now while you still have strength."

The visitor looked at Ganondorf with pleading eyes and groveled at his feet. "Oh, its you! It's really you, Great King Ganondorf! My name is Ghirahim, a weapon. I've heard so many stories about you. I've traveled from the Gate of Time for years, seeking for your help!"

Ganondorf raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "You need my help? Why?"

"My master Demise was slain all because of this Hylian brat Link! He used his Master Sword to seal my master. I barely escaped and now I am without a master!" Ghirahim explained.

"So where is this Link now?"

"While I escaped from the Gate of Time, the last time I saw him was at Skyloft with his 'girlfriend' Zelda."

Suddenly, it hit him. A most sinister and devious plan. Something Ganondorf could use to take over Hyrule. It was how he called it ... perfect and he needed Ghirahim's help to make his plan a complete success with no interference whatsoever.

"I'm pleased that you've come to the right place my friend. I will help you avenger your master's death."

Ghirahim felt tears flowing from his eyes. "Oh, thank you master!"

Moments later, a Stalfos appeared before Ganondorf and Ghirahim. "My lord Ganondorf, I've recieved reports that the green warrior and the girl are heading to Skyloft with their Loftwing birds. In addition, we've found the location of the Triforce."

"Splendid!" Ganondorf rejoiced. "Gather the Bokoblins, Lizalfos, and the rest of monsters here.  
With my friend's help, we are going to Skyloft for a visit."

_Yes, this could work,_ Ganondorf thought. In order to make his plan work, he needed Link.

* * *

**Author's Note: This feeling ... MY CREATIVITY IS BACK! *cheers***

**So ... what do you think? Good? Bad? This story came to me after watching countless of Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword walkthrough videos. To give you a heads up. This is NOT and WILL not be a yaoi, GanonXLink or GhirahimXLink fanfic. I don't make those kind of stories and don't ask me to. If you don't want to read it I understand, just no hate reviews all righty? I'll do the best I can for the rest of my fan fictions. However, for my Hetalia "Final War" it's almost a GAME OVER for the nations (Dark Japan- YES! *evil laughter*)**

**Anyways, review pretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After an excruciating battle against Demise, Link, the hero chosen by the goddess, had never been so relaxed. He and his childhood friend Zelda decided to make a quick visit to Skyloft. Just as soon they landed their Loftwings on the platform, every civilian from Skyloft congratulated Link for not only rescuing Zelda, but saving the entire world of Hylia from the evil forces of Demise. They invited Link and Zelda to a grand party at the Bazaar in honor of Link's heroism. The party was longer than Link expected to be. A lot of people wanted to know all about his adventures beneath Skyloft. After a long talk about his adventures, Link was tired and decided to head to his bedroom for a nap.

"Going so soon Link?" Zelda asked. "It's not even night-time. How can you possibly be tired sleepyhead?"

Link silently chuckled. "I guess the heavy meal from the party took the best of me."

"Oh, really? I thought it was Groose's storytelling of his adventures that made you tired."

Groose was kidding before that he was going to call the adventure "The Legends of Groose. However, Link didn't know that Groose was actually going to do the story-telling. His story-telling really caught people's attention – especially the kids.

"It'll be a 20 minute nap. I promise." Link said.

"All right, 20 minutes Link", Zelda said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll be counting the seconds."

After a quick walk from the Bazaar, Link finally found the Knight Academy building. His bedroom wasn't far because it was on the first floor, plus his room was the first door to the left. Taking a deep breath, Link opened the door to his room. He missed being back to his own room. All of his stuff was still there, even the items in his wardrobe. However, the room was dusty, causing Link to sneeze.

_Guess this room hasn't been dusted since I left_, Link thought. Sighing with relief, Link flopped on the mattress, missing the feeling of his comfy bed. It sure beats sleeping on the grassy field of the Faron Woods or the dusty field of the Lanayru Desert. He didn't want to imagine sleeping on a scorching hot ground of the Eldin Volcano. However, the softness of his bed took the best of him and his eyelids started to droop. Finally, Link drifted off into a deep sleep. Then, moments later, Link started to twist and turn as if trying to escape from something horrible or life-threatening.

* * *

**Ganondorf's Castle**

**Outside Courtyard**

The warrior didn't remember how he and his dragon came to this world. The only thing he remembered was that from his homeland, two giant monsters invaded and a mysterious dark mist covered the entire island, separating not only him, but his family as well** (All will be revealed soon. Please be patient :)****)**. He prayed that God send protection to his family and that no harm shall come to them. Now the only thing the warrior needs to focus on was how to escape this place. His dragon nudged his hand with its snout. The warrior could tell that his dragon was curious about this world and how to escape as well.

"I know my friend," the warrior said, rubbing the dragon's snout. "Let's take a quick look and get out of this place."

Voices and clanging sounds were heard across the courtyard. The warrior and his dragon silently tip-toed around the courtyard and to their astonishments, weird-looking elves, live skeletons, and walking lizards were loading weapons, torches, anything they could find for some kind of journey. They were packing their provisions on the satchel connected to each large dragon's back. The only figures that "almost" look human were two gray skinned beings. One of them was very large and he was clothed with heavy armor. Another one was wearing light colored clothes as if trying to match his skin color despite of his white colored hair.

"Pack everything you have and be quick!" Ganondorf demanded. "Let's try to reach Skyloft before sunrise! Remember, the elf boy Link is our objective to my plans!"

_Skyloft?_ The warrior thought. _What is Skyloft? Who is this Link he's talking about? What plan?_

The gray dragon silently growled at the scene as if it was preparing to attack the horde of monsters.

"Easy," the warrior whispered. "Don't try to bring attention."

However, something tickled in the dragon's snout and the dragon sneezed with a loud honking noise. The warrior quickly clamped the dragon's snout with his gloved hand, but it was too late. A walking lizard heard the dragon's sneeze and alerted its master.

"Master Ganondorf!" the Stalf exclaimed. "We have a spy in our mist!"

Ganondorf looked up and to his frustration; he spotted the warrior and a dragon. "Kill him and his dragon! I will not allow spies in my presence!"

A dozen of Bokoblins pulled out their bows and arrows. One by one, they started to fire. The warrior quickly mounted on the dragon's back while the dragon incinerated countless arrows from reaching them.

"Fly quickly!" the warrior said flicking the reins.

The dragon quickly responded and flapped its large wings. Another volley of arrows were fired and thanks to speed, the dragon was able to dodge every single arrow.

Another dark arrow targeted against a warrior and his gray dragon. Another miss. He couldn't recall how many times those disfigured elves fired shots at him and still missed. However, he had to find a way to escape from the wretched place; his gray dragon was soon to be exhausted from its long flight.

"You IDIOTS!" Ganondorf roared, letting out his irritation against the Bokoblins. "How can you miss an easy target? Keep firing!"

Before the Bokoblins were able to pull out another arrow, the dragon made a quick turn-around and spewed out its scorching lava flame, incinerating more than 6 or 12 Bokoblins in the process and barely touching Ganondorf. The dragon once again turned around and prepared for a sky-dive attack. However, Ganondorf suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind the warrior and the dragon. Before the warrior was able to slow his dragon's speed, Ganondorf pulled out his sword and attempted to stab the warrior. Knowing that its master was in danger, the dragon quickly wrapped its scaly tail around its master and pulled him off his back, letting Ganondorf's sword impale its shoulder. The dragon screeched in pain and tried its best to bite Ganondorf, but with no success.

Just before Ganondorf was going to kill the dragon, the warrior summoned a weapon of his own that looked like a large key and ward off Ganondorf's attack, forcing him off of his dragon.

Suddenly, a random portal appeared out of nowhere. The warrior had never seen a portal so mysterious. The portal had multiple gears, each with their own blue and turquoise color.

_This is my chance to leave this place,_ the warrior thought.

He ripped a strip of cloth from his cape behind his armor and wrapped it around the dragon's wound. "I know that you're hurt. However, there's a way out. Hang in there my friend. Use enough flying strength as possible."

Using the strength it had left, the dragon increased its speed and headed straight to the portal. However, little did the duo know that the portal was an opportunity for Ganondorf.

"The portal will lead us to the elf boy! Follow them!" Ganondorf ordered.

One by one, the bokoblins, stalfos, lizalfos, Ghirahim and Ganondorf chased after the warrior and the portal.

* * *

"Link? Link! Wake up sleepyhead!" a voice said.

Slowly waking up, Link opened his eyes to find Zelda by his bedside with her soft smile.

"How long was I asleep?" Link asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"You said 20 minutes," Zelda responded. "Well, if I wasn't here, you would've slept for almost an hour. Anyways, get up. You promised to fly with me today. Meet me by the platform and don't be late."

After Zelda left the room, Link jumped out of bed to grab a quick change of clothes. After changing his green soldier outfit to his casual Skyloft clothes, Link left his bedroom and rushed to the giant door of the Knight Academy. However, just before Link touched the doorknob, he started to hear screams from the villagers of Skyloft followed by the smell of smoke.

Fear started to grow inside of him, causing his hand on the doorknob to shake. _What's happening?_

However, just when Link opened the door, he was greeted with a sight so terrifying that could haunt him for life. The night sky had transformed into a color of crimson red. The clouds beneath Skyloft displayed a color of dark gray. Smoke and burning houses began to light the entire village. Dozens of villagers: men, women, and children were running for their lives. What made Link furious was that Bokoblins, Stalfos, and Lizalfos were breaking into homes, stealing whatever they could find and burning the homes for fun. Just before Link charged after the monsters, a huge hand grabbed his arm preventing him to move. Turning around, Link was face to face with a Hylian being. The man in front of him was very tall, standing at 6'5'' with broad shoulders. He had ears like the villagers and Link, but they were rounder and less pointy. His skin has a dark gray complexion and his hair revealed a red-orange color including his beard. He was wearing heavy armor with a dark red cape flowing behind him.

"Who are you?" Link asked, trying to release his arm from the person's grasp. "Let go of me!"

However, the figure opened its hand as if giving Link something. Suddenly, a dark object began to form on the figure's hand. The object has a form of a disfigured crystal with black and red designs. Link had never seen that kind of crystal except the ones he collected from his journey. However, the crystal contained a dark power and it was making Link nervous.

"What is that?" Link asked. "What do you want with me?"

The large figure chuckled and only said three words. "I need you."

Before Link could register what happened next, the figure thrusted the black crystal into his chest, causing him to yelp in pain. Suddenly, Link screamed out as he felt a wave of pain spread all over his body. The figure released its grip and watched as Link continues to scream from the excruciating pain. Link clutched his chest and tried to ease the pain, but no success. Then, his mind was overflowed with doubt, anger, hate, and fear.

**_I don't see why the goddess chose you to save Zelda. You're weak._**

His eye color changed from sky blue, to yellow; like the eye color of a wolf.

**_You think you have what it takes to be a hero? That's sickening!_**

**_I would rather die than you rescuing me._**

Link looked down at his hands and saw them turn dark green, giving him sharp claws instead of fingers. His arms were also dark green and covered in wolf fur.

**_It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her _****(Straight from the Skyward Sword game, not mines)_. _**

His face started to stretch, revealing a wolf snout. In addition, his Hylian ears have transformed as well and a wolf tail appeared minutes later. Then, Link started to grow enormously. Moments later, he was taller than the goddess statue from the temple below Skyloft. Horrified at his appearance, Link cried in despair. However, the only thing that came out was a loud roar.

The figure walked up to Link with the Triforce glowing on the back of its hand.

_He has the Triforce?_ Link thought. _But the Triforce is still at the Goddess Temple. How can he acquire the Triforce?_

"Now then "hero"," the figure spoke with its deep voice. "Destroy this wretched village! Use your terrifying powers to make every human being across the Hylian universe tremble before me. Make them know true power. Make them know true fear. MAKE THEM KNOW MY NAME!"

Suddenly, Link found himself lifting his clawed hand. _No! Don't do it! Please, stop!_ However, his clawed hand crushed a house not far from him. Minutes later, he found himself destroying every house that he could find.

"Link"

_Someone's calling me_, Link thought.

"Link!"

Looking down, he found Zelda standing beside him. However, her expression revealed fear and sadness. In addition, she was holding a bloodstained Goddess Harp.

**Kill her**

_I can't. Not Zelda._

**Kill her**

_No! You can't make me!_

**KILL HER**

_I am Link. Chosen by the Goddess Hylia herself. Not a monster._

**… I'll kill her myself!**

Suddenly, Link found him lifting his clawed hand and thrusting it towards Zelda. Link tried to stop himself from killing his childhood friend, but the Triforce that the figure was using him against his will. Refusing to see Zelda's fate, Link closed his eyes. However, he felt blood spattered on his hand.

* * *

"Nooo!" Link screamed, trying desperately to escape from his nightmare. He woke up with a sharp gasp, his green uniform drenched in cold sweat. He was still in his bedroom. Instead of hearing screams from the villagers, Link heard laughter and talking from outside. Instead of the smell of smoke, he smelled the food not far from his bedroom and the outdoors. He tried to shake off the horrid images of what he did from his mind, but they held on like the sticky web of Skulltula. He pulled down his green uniform, hoping that the black crystal was not inside of him. However, there was no wound on him; not a single scratch. Then, Link's stomach churned and something heaved inside of him. Link quickly bolted out his room, rushed to the bathroom, and threw up.

_What was that?_ Link thought. _I've never had a nightmare so gruesome and terrifying. _

His right hand was trembling. Link took deep breaths to calm him down. However, in a blink of an eye he thought he saw his dark green wolf hand. Link quickly closed his and cleared his mind, hoping to get rid the image haunting. After calming down, Link stood up and grabbed a towel not far from him to wipe off the cold sweat.

"Could this nightmare be a from the future?" Link whispered. "I have to know."

Link left the bathroom and took the exit of the Knight Academy to find answers from his nightmare. There was only one way to find out. Sparrot the Fortune-Teller.

* * *

**Author's Note- Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Kill it with fire? *ahem* Anyways, college has been eating me since the first day. But that is not going to stop me from passing the semester. **

**I was playing Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword and every time I returned to Skyloft, 5 rupees (blue ones I think) randomly came back! Even from Link's closet. So mysterious XD. Oh, from Link's nightmare, the black crystal is a Shadow Crystal from Zant's dark magic (Twilight Princess villain). However, Link doesn't know Ganondorf or Zant since Ganondorf is traveling through the Gates of Time :3.**

**When Pokémon X and Y came out including the anime (which is so much better in Japanese than English), an idea came to mind. What is that you might ask? I'm not tell ya. *sticks tongue out :P***

**Anyways, I would like some reviews. Have a nice day.**


End file.
